


Take care of my son (you can also take care of me)

by catalinahre



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom Luke, F/M, Luke tiene un hijo, M/M, Sub Michael, Top Luke, y Michael es el niñero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinahre/pseuds/catalinahre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Empiezas el lunes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of my son (you can also take care of me)

Lucas se había ido a un juego de fútbol con sus amigos, como de costumbre, y cuando regresó su joven hijo, Nicolás, estaba gritando en su linda cunita. Luke rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su bebé para ver que éste estaba hambriento, asustado y sin su mamá. Luke no pensó mucho antes de darse una idea donde podría estar Aleisha -el amor de su vida y su esposa por mas de 7 hermosos años-, Luke agarró a su hijo en brazos mientras bajaba por la escalera para poder darle de comer y tratar de hacer que su bebé se calmara. 

Una vez que Luke logró hacer que el bebé se calmara lo llevó a su cuarto nuevamente mientras lo tapaba con su sabana de Winnie Pooh y luego de arroparlo bien le dio un beso en la frente y fue a su cuarto para ver si Aleisha había dejado algo para decir donde estaba.

Pero habían pasado 9 años y todavía no encontraba ni una nota, ni una llamada y mucho menos una dirección para saber donde estaba, lo único que había ella había dejado era un corazón roto y a un hijo sin una madre.

Nadie sabe donde se habia ido y Luke estaba devastado. No tenía idea de como cuidar de un niño y menos de si mismo. Había tratado de pedir ayuda y había servido. De vez en cuando se ponía a pensar como seguía vivo sin su otra mitad, sin la persona con la que había tenido un hijo luego de tantos años de intentos (Aleisha tenía un problema de vientre y no era muy común que las mujeres con ese problema quedaran embarazadas pero Aleisha quedó embarazada y cuando Luke lo supo no pudo estar más que feliz, tenía la mejor esposa, un trabajo estable y un hijo en camino, ¿algo mejor que eso? Para Luke no había nada mejor.), sin la razón de su existensia.

Le tomó mucho tiempo dejar de pensar en Aleisha sin llorar. Ella fue su primer y único amor, le dolía saber que quizas ella no lo amaba tanto como decía pero por mucho que quisiera llorar y hacerse una bolita mientras su mamá le da galletitas calientes con leche chocolatada, Luke tenía que pensar en su hijo y en su futuro, y eso fue lo que hizo que siguiera adelante.

Nicolás tiene 9 años ahora y cada día se parece más a su madre. Le duele a veces. Le duele ver los azulados ojos de Aleisha en la cara de su hijo, le duele tener que cerrar los ojos tratando de que su mente se concentre en otra cosa antes de que en eso para poder hablar con su hijo. A su hijo. Eso no estaba bien.

Luke es muy afortunado de tener una familia y unos amigos para que lo puedan apoyar cuando piense que él ya no puede más. Su madre siempre lo apoyó y lo ayudó con el tema de su hijo, ella le enseñó a su nieto a leer y tambien le enseñó sus modales, hay veces en las que Nicolás reta a su papá por maldecir. 

Hay días en los que Liz no puede cuidar de él al igual que sus amigos a causa de que ellos son seres humanos y tienen una vida y un trabajo, y para que su hijo no se quede solo él puso un anuncio e el diario sobre que buscaba una niñera.

Hoy era el día de las entrevistas y ya habían entrado más de 5 chicas y no pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que él ya había rayado el nombre, algunas tenian olor a cigarrilllos, otras a alcohol y unas simplemente eran desagradables. 

Suspiró mientras golpeaba la lapicera en la mesa tratando de calmarse. Había puesto una mesa y una silla en uno de los rincones de su sala de estar, vestía unos pantalones de chándal y una remera negra. Comenzó a pensar que ya no había más gente que necesitaba un trabajo y que tendría que llevar a su hijo al trabajo hasta que unos tímidos toques en la puerta resonaron en la sala haciendo que sonriera.

"Pase." Dijo, haciendo que un adolescente entrara a la habitación, su pelo era de color verde al igual que sus ojos. Su sonrisa se extendió mientras se levantaba para estrecharle la mano tratando de parecer profesional para que lo tomaran en serio.

"Siento llegar tarde, mi mamá no me podía traer y tuve que venir caminando." Luke rió suavemente mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a la suya.

"No necesitas disculparte, no llegaste tarde, está todo bien..." Dejó la frase sin continuar al no saber el nombre del chico.

"¡Oh! Mi nombre es Michael, Michael Clifford."Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento sacando su chaqueta y entregandole su curriculum a Luke. Luke asintió levemente y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando las piernas de nuevo mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles del chico.

El rubio pudo notar que los dedos de Michael estaban frios por la época en la que estaban Australia, también notó que las mejillas del niño estaban rojas al igual que sus labios.

"Tienes 16" El chico asintió aunque no se le haya preguntado nada. "Okey y puedo asumir que has tenido alguna experiencia cuidando niños antes?" Cuando Michael asintió nuevamente Luke tarareó mientras atrapaba su labio entre sus blancos dientes y Michael no pudo evitar reir al ver como el rubio trataba de hacer esto formal. Luke frunció las cejas tratando de parecer serio. "Estoy tratando de que pienses que soy un hombre dedicado y que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es muy difícil hacer esto si te ríes todo el tiempo ¿Por qué estás feliz? Es invierno, mis bolas se enfrian, no debes estar feliz."

"Siento estar feliz y que mis bolas no se enfrien, señor." Michael dijo volviendo a reír.

"Empiezas el Martes." Luke sonrió. 

.•*¨*•.•*¨*•.•*¨*•.•*¨*•.•*¨*•.•*¨*•..•*¨*•.

Michael ha trabajado para Luke desde hace ya 8 meses y en ellos pudo darse cuenta de lo rojos y grandes que pueden ser sus labios cuando chupa algo (El mayor lo supo cuando su hijo le dijo a Michael si podía hacer con él el Kylie Jenner Challenge) y lo grande que su trasero se podía ver (Luke lo miraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad), no es su culpa, es culpa de las hormonas (aunque ya tenga 36 años pensaba que podía poner a las hormonas como escusa cuando sabe perfectamente en que es su culpa por ser tan calentón.), no ha tenido sexo por más de 4 años y se estaba desesperando. Michael era una obsesión que Luke tenía, había días en las que venia temprano del trabajo y lo único que hacía era mirar a Michael para luego masturbarse

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Cuando Luke llegó del trabajo se dirigió a la cocina, viendo como Michael y Nicolás estaban jugando con las pistolitas de agua que Luke le había comprado a su hijo para su cumpleaños, ambos corrían mientras se empapaban con el agua en el patio. Luke mordió su labio fuertemente mientras agarraba su maletín con fuerza teniendo la intención de irse a su cuarto pero se quedó a ver a Michael mojado.

"¡Señor Hemmings, ¿quiere jugar también?!" Michael gritó al verlo.

"¡Prefiero descansar, gracias de todos modos Michael!" Le respondió del mismo modo agarrando una botella de agua y yendo rápidamente hacia arriba escuchando la risa de su hijo y la de Michael.

Michael suspiró luego de hacer que Nicolás se cambie y se bañe. Miró su ropa empapada pensando que necesitaba otra. Mordió su labio inferior cuando estaba delante de la puerta del señor Hemmings y cuando iba a golpearla esta se abrió.

"Uhm..." Murmuró el menor. "quería saber si podría prestarme un poco de ropa, señor."

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Bromeó Luke. "Creo que tengo algunas cosas que te pueden entrar, si quieres puedes ducharte, no queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad?" Murmuró. El mayor tenía un viaje de negocios mañana por la madrugada y Michael se iba a quedar a dormir, es por eso que necesitaba otra ropa, él no iba a dormirse con ropa mojada.

Michael sonrió negando la cabeza mientras agarraba la ropa que Luke le había dado y se dirigió al baño del rubio.

Luke suspiró sin dejar de ver la puerta blanca de su baño, maldiciendo por no haber colocado una ducha en el otro baño. El rubio cerró sus ojos tratando de dejar de pensar en como se vería el cuerpo mojado de Michael bajo el suyo. Estaba tan mal pensar en eso, ¡por dios! ¡Tiene casi 37 años y Michael solo tiene 16! Él no debería sentirse de esa manera por Michael pero por mas que Luke tratara Michael siempre estaba en su mente.

Los párpados de Luke se cerraban lentamente y rapidamente se abrían ante cualquier ruido, suspirando por  enésima vez se dio vuelta en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Cuando sintió que ya podía dormir, Michael salió del baño y cuando vio a Luke en la cama durmiendo trató de hacer el menor ruido posible (lográndolo) pero como siempre algo tiene que salir mal; cuando iba a apagar la tele su torpe mano chocó con la taza de té frío salpicando el piso y la mesa de noche donde el té se encontraba. Los ojos de Luke se abrieron y abrió la boca para protestar por el desorden en su suelo pero algo más atrapó sus ojos.

Michael estaba al lado de la mesita donde el té solía estar, mirándolo cautelosamente, sus pies cruzados mientras trataba de sonreirle inocentemente. Luke notó que llevaba una de sus viejas camisas rojas y uno de sus pantalones chándales, era bastante suelto pero también era lo suficientemente apretado como para hacer notar que Michael no llevaba ropa interior. Tragó gruso y trató de pensar en otra cosa cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras siente como su pene comienza a palpitar en sus pantalones otra vez. 

Michael levantó ambas cejas al ver las reacciones de Luke sin corprender pero luego, entendiendo todo, habló.

"Dijo que tenía un poco de ropa que me podía quedar, señor," Michael rió suavemente mientras se paraba adecuadamente." creo que esto me queda, ¿no es así?" Murmuró dando un paso más cerca. No era difícil darse cuenta de la atracción entre los dos, Michael había tratado de meterse en la piel del hombre (especificamente en la de sus pantalones) durante meses, sabía que a la mayoría de las personas les gustaba pensar que él era un pobre e inocente adolescente pero no era así, a Michael le gusta el sexo, le encanta, (es natural y se siente bien; ¿Quien no lo haría? a demás las personas asexuales)

Luke suspiró suavemente y tocó su cuello de manera nerviosa mientras se incorporaba en la cama a medida que Michael avanzaba hacia él. Mordió su labio al ver como Michael se subía a sus muslos mientras lo arrinconaba en la cabezera para luego cerrar sus ojos. Michael hizo el primer movimiento, sus pequeñas y regordetas manos agarraron una de las manos de Luke llevándola a su trasero. Luke trató de resistir pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, sus dedos se movieron lentamente por la mejilla y espalda baja de Michael pero Luke no lo estaba mirando. El rubio miraba la ventana, la foto que tenía con su mejor amigo, el piso o cualquier cosa menos a la belleza que tenía en su regazo. Michael resopó, enojado por la falta de atención y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Luke cerró sus ojos suspirando temblorosamente.

"Para" La sonrisa de Michael creció mientras se seguía moviendo en el regazo del rubio sin hacerle caso. "Eres tan joven." Gruñó moviendo ahora sus dos manos por el trasero de Michael "y esto está tan mal" Miró a Michael a los ojos cuando éste se movió más cerca de él.

Luke podía fácilmente ponerlo boca abajo en el colchón y hacer cada uno de sus sueños realidad pero no lo hizo, dejó que Michael tenga el control de la situación mientras movía su trasero sobre su erección. Michael mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de mirar a los azulados ojos de Luke cuando comenzó a sacarse la camisa y cuando la tela roja escocesa estaba en el suelo comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la de Luke.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos y Luke pensaba que no iba a poder contenerse más. Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez luego de casi 5 años, Michael se inclinó para besar a Luke pero cuando estuvo cerca de él éste le agarró las muñecas mientras se movía arriba de él. Michael no había visto eso venir por lo que se alarmó al principio pero dejó que Luke tenga el control de la situación. 

El hombre de casi 37 años movía sus labios sobre las clavículas del adolescente, moviendo su lengua arriba de los chupones que hacía. Michael cerró los ojos y jadeó, su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía debajo del rubio. Luke hizo chupones más oscuros en el cuello de Michael y al terminar se inclinó hacia atrás para ver lo que había hecho, moviendo sus manos a los muslos de Michael haciendo que estos estén sobre sus caderas. 

"No eres virgen, ¿verdad?"

"No lo soy" murmuró moviendo su mano por el amplio pecho de Luke, había algunos pelos pero no le importaba, siguió moviendo su mano hasta el cuello del rubio donde comenzó a  tirar hacia abajo para que se pudieran besar de una buena vez, sus lenguas se enredaron desordenadamente. A medida que sus bocas se movían juntos con euforia, Luke movió su mano entre ambos cuerpos para poder, finalmente, tocar su pene. Él cerró los ojos y gimió sin aliento en la boca del adolescente antes de que él se apartara, un hilo de saliva quedó en ambos labios.

"¿Tienes condones?"

"No necesitamos eso, no tengo nada y sé que tu tampoco. " murmuró abriendo sus piernas un poco más para él. Michael sonrió soltando un pequelo gemido mientras Luke agarraba su culo y lo apretaba. Luke cerró sus ojos mientras agarraba su pene y lo ponía entre las mejillas de Michael, sin meterlo en él, el rubio arrugó su frente, gimiendo roncamente y moviendo sus caderas

Michael gimió fuertemente haciendo que Luke lo agarrase de la garganta aprestándosela "Cierra la maldita boca," Gruñó, mordiendo el cuello. "no quiero que mi hijo vea que estoy por coger con el niñero" Chupó otra parte de la suave piel de Michael en su mandíbula mientras alejaba sus caderas moviendo una de sus manos al pene de Michael para poder masturbarlo y la otra moviéndola hacia la boca del mismo "Chupa" El menor obedeció abriendo sus grandes y rojizos labios, dejando entrar los dedos de Luke en su cavidad bucal, su lengua comenzó a moverse entre los dedos de Luke queriendo que estén lo suficientemente húmedo como para prepararlo, aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien ya que la mano de Luke estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en su parte baja y cada vez que gemía se atragantaba con los dedos. 

Cuando Luke consideró que sus dedos estaban bien, los sacó de la boca de Michael para meter uno en la entrada de Michael.

"¿Cusndo fue la última v-vez que lo hiciste?"

"T-tres días, s-señor"

"Pequeña perra" Su dedo comenzó a moverse mas rápido, tocando todos los lugares correctos. Luke metió uno más luego de un tiempo y luego otro hasta que había cuatro de sus dedos dentro se Michael. "Mira como estás, de piernas abiertas solo para mi, todo sonrojado y gimiendo, ¿no te dije que no quería que mi hijo se diera cuenta?"

"S-si"

"Entonces ¿por qué no me haces caso?" Gruñó sacando sus dedos y metiendo su pene de una sola estocada, dejó de masturbar a Michael para mover esa mano a la garganta del chico. Michael cerró los ojos y chilló cortamente, sus muslos temblando cada vez que Luke lo embestía, sus caderas se movían rapidamente, podía sentir como las bolas de Luke rebotaban en su culo mientras lo apretaba contra la cama.

Michael estaba rojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de no gemir tan alto pero no se pudo contener cuando luke comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, tenia uno en su boca y el otro lo tenía entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. luke gruñó y lo mordió fuertemente, dejando su pezón izquierdo mientras se erguía sin dejar de mover sus caderas hasta que se salió completamente de michael "¿puedes montarme, cariño?"

michael asintió euforicamente y se sentó ahorcadas de luke, mordió su labio y corrió su flequillo mientras metía el grueso pene de luke, el gemido que soltó era más fuerte que otros, echó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo todo el pene de luke en su trasero. "M-mierda, luke" 

Luke agarró el pelo corto del adolescente mientras lo tiraba hacia atrás haciendo que el peli-verde le mostrara su lindo cuello cubierto por rosadas marcas que pronto serían moradas. Luke quería coger a michael hasta que este llore pero no cree que sea el momento.

Michael abrió los ojos y gimió suavemente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Luke. El rubio lo miró y sonrió.

"Un buen chico" Murmuró y apartó la mano de su cabello para agarrar las caderas de Michael fuertemente con ambas manos, controlando los movimientos de estas y haciendo que se muevan con la misma o más intensidad con la que Luke agarraba sus caderas. Michael mordió su labio inferior, los rebotes que hacía se volvieron descuidados y no tenían un ritmo definido. Luke estaba tan cerca, su palpitante pene estaba tan sensible al igual que sus sentidos "Mierda, Michael, voy a correrme"  Gruñó, agarrando nuevamente el pelo verde (obviamente teñido) de Michael mientras lo tiraba, sus bolas chocaban fuertemente con el trasero del menor. 

Michael gemía en su oido, temblando, su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso jadeaba y maldecía arriba de Luke. Luke mordió su labio, la carne suave y rosada convirtiéndose en un color blanco.

Michael llegó al orgasmo y se veía completamente destrozado, sus gordas y cortas piernas apretaban a la figura que estaba entre ellas, gimió fuertemente el nombre de Luke mientras dejababde moverse, no sintiendo la fuerza necesaria para seguir haciéndolo, y  Luke al ver eso también llegó al límite.

Michael trató de igualar su respiración y cuando lo hizo se levantó, su cuerpo aun temblando por el reciente orgasmo, buscó la camisa que Luke le había prestado y se la puso. Luke estaba sudoroso y sin aliento, mirándolo, su flácido pene descansaba en su muslo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró moviendo ambas manos atrás de su cabeza mientras se acostaba. "Eso fue genial."

"Si"

"La próxima vez haré que llores, Michael" Michael rió moviendo su trasero 

"Estaré esperando eso, señor" 

"¿P-papi?" Mierda.


End file.
